


KakaIru Christmas 2010 Traditional Themes

by Kiterie



Series: Christmas Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chained Christmas themed vignettes based around traditional american themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiding Presents

Kakashi set the scroll on Iruka's desk then set the neatly wrapped box on top of it. He focused a little bit of chakra into it and it poofed away in a small cloud of smoke. Rolling the scroll up he sealed it then set the scroll in among the rest waiting for the chunin to look over. The holidays were stressful but he thought maybe the little gift when discovered might cheer Iruka up and make his day a little easier. If for just a moment he hoped Iruka could relax, eat the piece of chocolate, and forget the million and one things he undoubtedly had to do. Iruka deserved that for all of his hard work. They got his smile and kind words and he deserved something in return.


	2. Snowflakes

Little bits of paper were strewn across the floor and not-so-delicately cut paper snowflakes were hanging by string from the ceiling. Kakashi didn't understand the fascination himself but Iruka had asked for his help and explained how to make them so he had. 

He watched as Iruka strained to tie a garland around the top of the doorframe. Even from here he could see the mistletoe. The little white berries and dark green leaves were perched just above Iruka's head. It was very much like Iruka was _asking_ for it.

Kakashi picked up the snowflake he'd just cut out, grinned, and walked over to Iruka. "Look at these Iruka, I think I'm getting good at this."

Startled, Iruka dropped the strand of garland he'd been trying to tack into place and sighed. "You're a regular artist..." He let his arms fall to his side.

Looking up, Kakashi smirked. "Oh well will you look at that..."

Iruka looked up then raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged and reached up to pull his mask down. "It's the rules, Sensei." He pulled the fabric down then leaned forward and kissed Iruka lightly on the lips.

" _That's_ you're idea of a kiss?" Iruka chuckled then slid one hand behind Kakashi's head and pulled him forward for another far more involved kiss.

Groaning, Kakashi slid his arms around Iruka's waist and leaned into the kiss that was all teeth and tongue and obvious pent-up frustration. By the time they broke apart he couldn't breathe.

Iruka smiled and pecked him on the lips again. "Cute by the way, but next time pay more attention. I've been pretending to hang that garland for half an hour now and my arms were starting to hurt."


	3. Hot Cocoa

The sun was just dipping below the horizon and the air was already noticeably colder but Kakashi remained where he was. He shifted from one foot to the other as he waited. People passed in and out of the gate but even when they stopped to talk to him his visible eye never moved from the spot it was trained on.

Just as the sun disappeared completely, it's warm glow nothing but a faint purple on the horizon, he appeared. His shoulders drooped and he moved slowly up the dirt road and through the gates.

Kakashi walked over, blanket and thermos in hand. He draped the blanket over Iruka's shoulders and then poured him a cup of cocoa.

Iruka stared at him, shivering as he took the cup. "Thank you, Kakashi-san."

"Mah..." He scrubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "It's just Kakashi." It seemed weird for Iruka to attach the honorific when they'd kissed under the mistletoe the last time he'd seen him.

"Mm... Kakashi." Iruka smiled and tugged the blanket further around his shoulders. "Are you going to have some cocoa too?"

"I don't like sweets."

Sipping the cocoa, Iruka leaned closer to Kakashi. "I guess I can't give you a kiss then, since I'm drinking it and I would likely taste like it." He chuckled and took another drink.

Kakashi looked around. The street was empty of everyone except them. He waited for Iruka to lower his cup, then he pulled his mask down, leaned forward and kissed him. "I think I could grow to like them," he whispered then stole another kiss.


	4. Eggnog

The eggnog, like all holiday drinks or all drinks when Tsunade had a say, was spiked.

Kakashi thought maybe that was the only thing saving him from finding a sink to dump it down. The stuff was disgustingly sweet and it clung to the inside of his mouth. Being a spiced rum, the booze didn't help the flavor, _but_ there was enough of it to make care less.

There was also the fact that Iruka seemed especially fond of the stuff and had, had _several_ glasses. It was also becoming quite obvious to everyone at the party that he was not used to drinking heavily. His shirt was draped over Kakashi's shoulder and his hair tie had long ago been 'lost'. Iruka sang amazingly well for being so drunk.

Finishing his drink off, Kakashi set it on the table then downed a glass of water in attempted to rid himself of the awful taste. He watched Iruka singing atop the mission desk, that had somehow become an impromptu stage, and smiled.

Iruka reached for the fastner on his pants, his voice faltering slightly as he fumbled with it.

Walking over, Kakashi leapt onto the table, scooped Iruka up, and shook his head. He smiled under his mask and formed the handsigns to jutsu them away. "Time to get you home, Iruka-sensei, shows over." It was for the rest of them anyway, he fully intended to see if he couldn't get Iruka to continue it.


	5. Pajamas

Iruka rubbed his hand over his face, fingers scrubbing at the scar that crossed his nose and cheeks. "What the..." he groaned.

"You don't hold your liqueur well." Kakashi offered a glass of water and a couple of specially formulated medicine balls.

Sitting up, Iruka took the water and the medicine, downed them, and then sat there with his head bent for a moment. "These aren't my pajamas..."

"No," Kakashi agreed, only just managing to smother a laugh.

Iruka's cheeks flushed and he looked around hesitantly. "This is your bedroom, isn't it?"

"Yes." It seemed a simple enough reply and Kakashi hoped it left more questions than the one it answered.

"And these?" Iruka tugged at the shirt.

"Also mine." Kakashi flopped down on the side of the bed and stretched out.

Iruka jumped and scooted over. "What are you doing?" he squeaked.

"My bedroom. My bed. I just got up to get you a drink and some medicine," Kakashi explained, pulling the blankets up around him  and rolling onto his side, facing Iruka. "You should get more sleep yourself. We were up late last night."

"Doing what?" Iruka's voice pitched increasingly higher and his cheeks darkened to an incredibly bright red.

"Mah, lots of things, Sensei. You're quite--" he paused, deliberately, "--friendly when you're drunk."

Iruka paled. "How did I get your pajamas on?" His voice quavered ever so slightly.

"I helped you get them on after you took your clothes off," Kakashi chuckled, wrapping an arm around Iruka and pulling him down beside him. "Don't worry I didn't let you do anything I wouldn't do."

It might have been embarrassment, it might have been the medicine, or might have been Iruka faking but Iruka's eyes closed and he appeared to fall asleep. His breathing and his heart rate even, an easy trick for shinobi.

Kakashi smiled and snuggled closer. Asleep or just pretending, Iruka was warm.


	6. Baking

"What smells so good?" Iruka rubbed his eyes and leaned against the open bedroom door.

Kakashi set the plates down on the table then got the cups set out. "Breakfast and cookies." He walked back over to the oven, slipped on the oven mitts, and pulled a sheet pan out, carefully removing the cookies before adding more balls of dough to it.

" _You're_ baking cookies?" The tone held a definite note of surprise and Iruka walked over and picked one of the cookies up. "Why are you making cookies?" He took a bite.

Shoving the pan back in the oven, Kakashi pulled the other out and carried it over. "What? You don't like cookies? I thought you did." He set the pan down on a towel.

"I like cookies just fine but..." Iruka rubbed his thumb and forefinger across the scar on his nose, pinching the bridge. "You made me breakfast?" He looked between the table and Kakashi. "And where's your mask?"

"It seemed kind of pointless after last night." Kakashi grabbed a spatula then pushed Iruka over to the table. "And, of course, I made  you breakfast. What did you expect? For me to throw you out the door when I think half of your clothes are still in the mission room?"

Iruka's cheeks flushed. "No. I guess not." He sat down on one of the cushions.  "Did we really?"

Kakashi frowned and sat down across from Iruka. "You didn't have a problem with kissing me, but sleeping with me you have a problem with. Unless your drunk of course."

"NO!" His cheeks turned a brighter red, the color crawling down his neck. "It's just- I don't remember _and_ I was drunk."

"Well it's a good thing I made the cookies then." He relaxed and dished out food to both of them.

Iruka looked up at him and blinked. "Huh?"

Kakashi's lips tugged to one side in an obvious smirk. "You can use them to bribe your coworkers when you're late." Because, there was no way Iruka was going to get anywhere anytime soon.


	7. Christmas Tree

It was in set up to one side of the main gates and stood nearly as tall as the walls. Kunai, shuriken, and other weapons were tied to the branches along with other ornaments. Red ribbon was wound around the branches and a large glowing star sat on the top. The most prominent ornamentation however were the omamori charms that covered the entire tree with their bright red paper and gold ink.

Kakashi held out a blank charm for Iruka. "What will put on it?"

"That's easy." Iruka picked up the calligraphy brush from the gate watch desk and dipped into the gold ink. "A prayer for your safe return." He smiled then carefully brushed the paint across the paper. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Kakashi shook himself. Iruka had looked so sweet when he'd said it that he hadn't realized he'd been staring. "Mah, I think I should make it a memory charm. I wouldn't want you to forget me while I'm gone."

Iruka laughed and rolled his eyes. "I somehow doubt that, that's even possible."

"Ah then maybe I should make it for happiness so I can see your smiling face when I return," Kakashi teased, smiling under his mask.

His cheeks flushing, Iruka punched him in the shoulder. "You're terrible. We're in public."

"You asked, I was just being honest."

The red of Iruka's cheeks darkened and he shoved Kakashi again. "Just make your charm already."

It was a nice tradition, Kakashi thought, hanging the charms when you left on a mission at Christmas. It was probably even his favorite.


	8. Holiday Specials

The village was crowded despite being a small out of the way one. There seemed to be more people than could possibly live in the space the houses would allow for. It didn't take long for Kakashi to figure out why. Huge banners were everywhere. Sale! Special Holiday Dango! The place was tourist trap.

There was of course one advantage Kakashi could see. He could find a gift for Iruka.

The shop he finally settled on specialized in paper goods. The walls were lined with books and reams of paper while shelves in the middle held every kind of bookmark, magnifying glass, and writing implement imaginable.

Kakashi walked up to the main desk, already looking in the display. "I'm looking for a pen."

The sales girl smiled brightly and picked up a pen from a display on the counter. "If you're just looking for a pen, why not one of these? These are on sale and they even have little Christmas trees and snowmen on them."

"This one." Kakashi tapped the glass.

A little old lady stepped around Kakashi and moved behind the counter. "It must be for somebody special. It's a very expensive pen."

"The little sign says it never runs out of ink," Kakashi pointed out.

She nodded. "That's right. It's a jutsu. It will also write on any surface and you can choose the color just by focusing your chakra."

He took one of the pens sitting in a jar beside the till and drew his signature henohenomoheji on it. "Can you engrave it with this and wrap it up for me?"

"Of course."

Iruka had a disturbing fondness for his red pens but he was always throwing them when they failed in the middle of his work. One of the wall of his apartment had a mass of holes roughly the size of a pen. So a couple of hours later, Kakashi left the village with the small, bright blue box tucked in a scroll compartment of his vest and the absolute assurance Iruka would love it.


	9. Candy Cane

"Why does anyone even like those things?" Kakashi eyed the candy in Iruka's hand. "It was tolerable when they were just peppermint but now they're all those disgustingly sweet flavors and they're not even the right colors anymore."

Iruka snickered and set another candy cane on top of the desk. "Peppermint gets boring and the kids like the different colors. They also like sweets no matter what so they could probably be any flavor and the kids would eat them."

"They're _wrong_ though." Kakashi picked up one of the candy canes and looked it over. "No food should be blue. It's wrong."

"It's blue raspberry so it's blue," Iruka laughed, taking the candy away and returning it to it's place on the table top.

Eyeing the 'thing' that he was refusing to acknowledge as a 'candy cane', Kakashi wrinkled his nose. "Raspberries are _not_ blue."

Laughing, Iruka pulled another one from the box and waved it 'threateningly' at him. "You don't even like sweets so why do you care?"

"Because they're _wrong_. Candy canes are supposed to be peppermint and they're supposed to be red and white and most importantly shaped like a _cane_ not some deformed reindeer. You can't even hang them up like that." It was wrong and while he didn't generally go around eating the things other people shouldn't go around corrupting them. "Couldn't you have just bought the right kind?"

Iruka rolled his eyes then shook his head. "These were on sale."

"But they're _wrong_ ," he protested. Really, why couldn't Iruka understand that?

"I don't care. I'm not going and buying new ones just because you think they're the wrong ones."

This was going to be a long day if Iruka was just going to refuse to see the facts. Although he could just replace them when the man wasn't looking... Kakashi smiled, he'd just have to distract Iruka and he was good at that.


	10. Parties

"I'm _not_ going."

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad and Tsunade's not hosting this one," Kakashi reasoned, tugging on Iruka's hand.

Iruka hooked a foot around his desk and grabbed the edge with his free hand. "No. You just want to see me get drunk and act stupid and _they_ just want to laugh at me about last time. I'm _not_ going."

Kakashi tugged again, laughing. "They're not going to laugh they're were cheering you on and I didn't let you do anything too bad."

"No!" Iruka locked his foot against the floor but his chair scooted forward despite the physical protest.

"But everyone's going and you like parties and the holidays so we should go," he argued then deliberately stepped forward and peeled Iruka's fingers off his desk.

Iruka attempted to pull his hands free, twisting them in Kakashi's grip. "You want to go so badly then go by yourself."

"I can't." He released Iruka's wrist only to grab him around the middle, haul him from his chair, and throw him over a shoulder.

Hitting and even kicking Kakashi, Iruka struggled to escape. "Put me down! I'm NOT going!"

A knee hit him in the stomach and Kakashi grunted but didn't put Iruka down. "If you don't go as my date, nobody will believe me that I'm not single, and then I'll have to deal with people either trying to hook me up or trying to get me home and you don't want that do you."

The flailing stopped followed by a long silence. "No," Iruka huffed finally. "Fine but if anyone says anything about last time we're leaving and I'm not drinking anything there except water. Now put me down."

"But I like this position," Kakashi laughed then pointedly groped Iruka's ass. It was a shame Iruka was refusing to drink, he really was a cute drunk. He'd just have to entertain himself another way.


	11. Ice Skating

Kakashi cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

Iruka slid over the ice that coated the street, jumped, spun, and then landed perfectly. "I love when everything freezes over like this," he laughed, sliding back towards Kakashi.

"I'm sure the medical staff love all the broken bones they get when it does too." He knew how to deal with ice by necessity, he could even 'skate' but the way Iruka did it was impressive.

"Well more people should learn to enjoy it and skate then," Iruka countered, waving a hand dismissively.

Kakashi had to admit the way Iruka used a water jutsu to form blades on the soles of his sandals was clever and it was impressive to watch him. "I'll admit, you look like you're having fun so you're probably right." He hooked his arms around Iruka's waist and hugged him. Iruka's smile made something absolutely mundane and which would normally be a nuisance, seem like a blessing. "Maybe you'll just have to teach everyone."

"Well _maybe_ I will," Iruka hummed, leaning forward and rubbing his cold nose against against Kakashi's covered one.

"It'll have to wait though. I think it's time we got you home and properly warmed up." He slid a hand down to Iruka's ass, squeezed, and pulled their hips together.

Iruka chuckled and rolled his eyes at the perverted gesture. "You're lucky nobody's out and you have a point."

"I always have a point and it's usually that one," Kakashi laughed before raising a hand to jutsu them home.


	12. Lights

Kakashi led Iruka over to the blanket then stopped. "Sit."

Iruka did as he was told, carefully folding his legs under him. "Can I see yet?"

Instead of answering, Kakashi released his hand then settled down behind Iruka, and pulled him into his lap.

Iruka made a small noise of surprise but then just settled himself against Kakashi's chest. "I am going to get to see right? That is the point of this right? You're not just going to do perverted things while I have my eyes closed are you."

Laughing, Kakashi reached up and pushed Iruka's headband back onto his forehead. "I see where you're mind is and as tempting as that suggestion is the view is too good not to share." The city lay out below them, bright red and green lanterns and Christmas lights glowed from where they were strung up decorating each of the houses and businesses below. The Christmas tree at the gate and it's star were just barely visible beyond the wall.

"Wow..." Iruka's voice came out a mere whisper.

"I'm surprised more people don't come up here to enjoy this." It was a long walk to top of the monument for non-shinobi or for blindfolded ones though he had shortened the trip dramatically. It would have taken them too long and made it too obvious where he was taking Iruka if he hadn't used the jutsu.

Iruka leaned back a little more, pulling Kakashi's arms tighter around himself, then turned his head and kissed Kakashi's cheek. "I'm glad they don't."


	13. Gingerbread

The houses were mishapen and the frosting seemed to make up more of the house than the gingerbread did. Kakashi could see places on every single one where candy had been but no longer was.   
"We're making the town," Iruka explained, coming up beside Kakashi and sliding his hand into Kakashi's gloved one.

"It doesn't--" he hesitated, hating to demean Iruka's students. "--look that much like the town," he finished, sighing.

Iruka laughed and leaned against him. "It's the town covered in snow after a major disaster I think."

"Ah, well that explains it." It was obvious Iruka had made the academy, the hokage tower, and Ichiraku's but the rest he couldn't figure out what they were supposed to be in the slightest. "It must have been a very bad disaster but at least the most important places are still standing."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the academy falls when they realize it means they'd still have to go to school," Iruka laughed.

"Suffered structural damage and collapse is imminent then?"

Iruka nodded. "Very."

Kakashi laughed and pulled Iruka down the hall.


	14. Wrapping Paper

The shiny green paper had silver shurikens on it. It was a amusing how it matched his usual bed covers. Kakashi smiled and slid his mask down before shrugging out of his vest. "I take it this is my Christmas present?"

Iruka smirked and tugged at the bow lightly. "I wanted to make sure you got in case you were out on a mission."

Kakashi licked his lips and let his eyes slide over Iruka deliberately.

The extremely large red ribbon tied around his waist was the only thing covering anything and the tan skin stood out nicely against the wrapping paper made blanket.

"I'll warn you, Sensei, I've been very, very naughty this year and I don't think that's going to change now." Not with Iruka looking like that it wasn't.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Santa then," Iruka laughed, crooking a finger at Kakashi.


	15. Caroling

Iruka pulled Kakashi along behind him, already singing cheerfully.

"Do I have to?" He knew he was whining and he didn't really mind singing with Iruka if that's what Iruka wanted, but _caroling_ was just silly.

"Yes, because it's fun!" Iruka turned and grinned at him. "Besides, you're the one who wanted _everyone_ to know we're together and what better way than to make sure half the town sees us singing together and snuggling for warmth?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. As silly as it might be he couldn't fail to see that Iruka had a point and it was a good one. "Fine, fine, I'm coming." A mental list was already springing to mind of who they specifically needed to drop in on.


	16. Pumpkin Pie

He didn't really like sweets but apparently pumpkin pie, when made right, wasn't _really_ sweet. Kakashi took another bite and snuggled against Iruka. It was impressive because he really hadn't expected it. Pie wasn't usually his thing. It was a desert and it was usually sweet.

Iruka kissed his cheek and smiled. "I take it you like it?"

"Yes." He took another bite, hummed happily, and then licked his lips. This was a holiday treat he could get used to, at least as long as Iruka was making it. "I would have eaten it and pretended to like it because you made it but I really do like it."

Laughing, Iruka kissed him again, shook his head, and then went back to eating his own pie.

It was just how it was, if you're boyfriend made you a bento, or well a pie, you ate it and enjoyed it. He really would have lied but he was glad he didn't need to.


	17. Sprinkles

Kakashi carried the mugs over to the couch and sat down. "Hot Cocoa for you, tea for me." He smiled and handed the mug of hot chocolate to Iruka.

"Whipped cream and sprinkles... I think I'm in love." Iruka chuckled, wrapping his hands tightly around the mug. He lifted it up, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Don't tell me your love is that easily bought after all the work I've put in trying to get your attention before now," Kakashi teased then took a sip of his tea.

Iruka laughed and then nodded. "Chocolate sprinkles equal instant love for me. It's just the way it is."

"I'll have to remember to stock up then." Kakashi already had more chocolate in his cupboard than he'd ever have bothered with, all for Iruka's sake. Sprinkles were only one thing in the lot. He'd do anything and buy anything to make Iruka smile and look as relaxed as he did then, chocolate was only one trick up his sleeve.

Iruka lowered his cup. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and lowered his own cup. "Hm?"

"I meant that though--" Iruka's cheeks flushed lightly. "--I do love you." He laughed and lowered his eyes. "Obviously not because of the sprinkles."

The declaration caught him off guard and it took Kakashi several seconds to collect himself. Those seconds seemed far longer and he would have sworn he couldn't breath for any of them. Then he leaned over, ducked his head a little so he could catch Iruka's lips, and kissed him. It was brief and then Kakashi pulled back, his own cheeks warming. "It'd be shame if you didn't since I've been in love with you since I think the first time you yelled at me."

Iruka laughed, set his cup down, took Kakashi's from him and did the same. "That's an even stranger reason to fall in love with somebody than sprinkles would be," he teased, sliding himself onto Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi  wrapped his arms around Iruka and kissed him. Strange or not he couldn't help loving Iruka. As passionate as the man was there was simply no resisting. "Nope, sprinkles are sillier."


	18. Decorations

Kakashi leaned against the wall and watched quietly. The classroom was surprisingly peaceful without twenty something pre-genin running around or shooting spitballs at each other. He could offer to help Iruka clean up but he was enjoying the view. Every time Iruka bent over to pick up a pencil lodge between a desk and the leveled step behind it, bits of trash, or a piece of paper he got a nice view of his ass as the pants stretch tight over it. It was taking longer to clean today because Iruka was setting up classroom decorations which Kakashi didn't mind because again there was the view.

Iruka turned and smiled over his shoulder. "Kakashi I know I have a nice ass, but can you hand me the tape from the desk, please?"

Smiling, he reached over to grab it then paused. "What's this?" He picked up a small ceramic disc with a ribbon threaded through a hole near the edge that was apparently the top. A scarecrow chibi with a heart above it's head decorated the face, Kakashi flipped it over, a dolphin was painted on the reverse along with several other hearts near the top.

"What does it look like?" Iruka laughed and rolled his eyes. "Stop asking silly questions and hand me the tape already."

Kakashi picked up the tape an handed it over. "Did you make it?"

Taking the tape Iruka went back to hanging stuff on the wall. "Mmhm.. I was showing the kids how to make them for their parents for Christmas." He turned and took the ornament from Kakashi. "I added the hearts after but..." Iruka held the ribbon between two fingers and twisted the ornament then let it go. It spun around.

It appeared as though it was one picture and the way Iruka had arranged things it looked as though the scarecrow was holding the dolphin and the hearts were flickering. Kakashi blinked. He hadn't realized why they were on opposite sides and he'd wondered if Iruka had been trying to hide that they were together. "I don't have a tree."

"I do. We can hang it on there and you can keep it after we take the tree down." Iruka smiled, kissed Kakashi on the nose, and handed the ornament back over. "Now let me finish decorating here so we can go."

Kakashi nodded, smiled, and wound the ornament up again, watching it.


	19. Sledding

It was impressive, Kakashi had to admit. The white snow that cascaded down the hills in the clearing at the base of the hokage monument was not an easy jutsu. It was a jounin level one and not something from fire country which made him curious how Iruka knew it.

Sledding down the hills on everything from wooden boards and waxed paper to actual sleds, the kids seemed oblivious to the marvel that was their teacher.

He'd have to ask him sometime though Kakashi suspected that Iruka wouldn't tell him. As open as Iruka appeared to be there were things about him nobody seemed to have an answer to, at least not the right one or the same one.


	20. School Holidays

Paper snowflakes, glitter, wrapping paper, Christmas card envelopes, and candy wrappers were scattered around the classroom. If he hadn't know better Kakashi would have thought that the kids had finally revolted and overthrown their sensei to avoid anymore homework. His lips curved up in amusement under the mask and he headed for the teachers' lounge.

The noise reached his ears long before he reached the door. When he slid it open he was unceremoniously kissed and yanked inside. His mask was still up but it still caught him off guard and he pulled back.

Iwashi pointed to the mistletoe above the door then pushed him towards the far corner. " _Iru-chan_ , your boyfriend's here," he sing-songed.

Iruka turned, flipped Iwashi off then grinned at Kakashi and crooked a finger at him.

Kakashi chuckled and headed over, watching Iruka and several other academy teachers down cups of sake on the way. "If you're students saw you having this much fun they'd never take you seriously again."

Downing another glass Iruka rolled his eyes. "That's why we wait until they go home and we know we won't have to look at them for a few weeks," he laughed.

Everyone else followed Iruka's example and down another, laughing.

"What's with the sake?" Everyone seemed to do it at the same time, which meant a game, but Kakashi couldn't figure out the trigger.

"Well... let me demonstrate." Iruka pulled Kakashi over about two feet, turned so Kakashi's back was to the entire room, and then wrapped an arm around Kakashi's neck. "Once you know the rule you're going to have to play..."

Kakashi slid his own arms around Iruka and smirked. "I think I can live with that."

Reaching up Iruka tugged Kakashi's mask down and kissed him soundly. Pulling away he grabbed a cup, drank it, set it down, and held one up for Kakashi. "Every time somebody kisses we drink." He flicked his eyes up, motioning for Kakashi to look up.

Kakashi glanced up. A bunch of mistletoe hung from the ceiling above their head. He took the drink and downed it. They were standing in front of a closet he hadn't noticed until right then. "Are you guys always this crazy during school holidays?"

Iruka smirked and pulled Kakashi forward for another kiss. "Some of them," he whispered, before pressing their lips together again.

It was obvious then that Kakashi would definitely have to start keeping track of when the brats were out so he could join in the mischief.


	21. Santa

"What are you doing?" Kakashi had been trying to figure it out for the last five minutes at least.

Iruka pulled another boot on. "Don't you know who Santa is, Kakashi?"

"Yes," he grumbled, a little indignant at being spoken to like he was dense. "Made up guy in a red suit. I'm not an idiot. I get that you're dressing up as him. What I don't get is why?"

Standing up, Iruka grabbed a giant, green and red scroll with bells on the shoulder strap, and tossed it over his shoulder. "Right now, for the most part my students are innocent and naive and while that's bad for a shinobi it's not for a kid. It's what makes the world magical, gives them hope, and makes them believe that they can make a difference." Iruka pulled the fake, cotton beard down and kissed Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi sighed, shook his head, and smiled. "You know it would be faster if 'Santa' had an escort who could teleport him right into the room... If they ask we'll just tell them I got the special mission of helping Santa."

Iruka grinned then leaned forward and stole another kiss. "It would mean getting back hear in time to properly enjoy _our own_ Christmas Eve."

"Well then, Santa, we better get going."


	22. Christmas Eve

A draft crept up his back and Kakashi shivered then pulled the blankets further around them. The genjutsu of the fire place with a roaring fire was nice except that it did nothing to fight the cold.

"Cold?" Iruka twisted on the futon, that they'd dragged out into the livingroom, and looked over his shoulder at Kakashi.

He stuck his lower lip out and nodded. "Mmhmm..."

"Maybe we should get dressed," Iruka teased.

"Maybe we shouldn't and you should just warm me up again," Kakashi countered, rocking his hips against Iruka's ass.

Laughing, Iruka twisted the rest of the way around. "I'm going to start thinking you're just pretending to get cold so I'll have to warm you up..."

"Would I do that?" he asked, feigning being offended.

Iruka snorted and slid his hands to Kakashi's chest. "Yes."

"Well I swear I'm really cold this time." He was though he might not have been the last two times.

"Alright I'll warm you up again." Iruka chuckled again then kissed him.


	23. Family

"Sit right here." Kakashi pushed Iruka down onto the couch.

Iruka blinked and shifted to make himself a little more comfortable. "Okay."

Kakashi frowned and motioned with his hand to the left. "Kind of to the side a little more."

Raising an eyebrow Iruka scooted over. "That good?"

"Yes." Walking over to where his vest was hung up Kakashi pulled a scroll out of the pocket then walked back to Iruka. His stomach twisted nervously. Pakkun and Iruka had met and as far as he could tell they got along but the dogs all had their own personalities and just like with people some personalities didn't mix.

Iruka looked around then back at Kakashi. "Okay--" he the word dragged out uncertainly, "--what   
are we doing?

"Mah... it's just... well since we're dating I thought it might be time you met the family." He clicked his nail against the edge of the paper and then reached up and bit his thumb, nicking it against his canine. Kakashi pulled the scroll open, his bleeding thumb dragging over the text of the paper in the process.

Iruka's eyes went wide and a poof of smoked filled the room.

The smoke cleared and eight dogs sat on the couch and floor around Iruka, Bull taking most of one side of it. Pakkun sat on the coffee table, Uuhei was beside him between Iruka's legs and Guruko was beside his feet. Shiba and Akino were draped over one arm of the couch while Bisuke was on Bull's back, and Urushi leaned against Kakashi's legs.

"So..." Pakkun looked from Iruka to Kakashi. "Who's alpha now?"

"You both stink of fear," Guruko informed with a slightly irritated growl.

Uuhei looked up at Kakashi. "Clearly our contract is still with Kakashi but if he's submissive to the brat then..."

"Uh..." Iruka looked around at the dogs and then up at Kakashi. "So you already told them about me?"

Uuhei let out a exasperated huff of breath then twisted to look at Iruka. "We can smell you two all over each other for one and the pheromones for another but really it comes down to body language. You're both looking at each other for some kind of direction."

"Oh." Iruka opened his mouth then closed it again. He looked at Kakashi again then back at the dogs. "Well there's plenty of food would you guys like to join us for Christmas dinner."

"Yes, we would." Uuhei lips curled up in her imitation of a grin.

Pakkun barked a laugh then looked at Kakashi. "Hey Boss, I like him already."

There was a round of agreement from the rest of the dogs.

Kakashi let out a breath, the tension draining from his shoulders. All the worry he'd felt over introducing Iruka to the pack was gone with that single question.


	24. Christmas Dinner

The sink was stacked with dishes, every morsel of food was cleaned from them. They'd still need washed but it wouldn't be a difficult task. Kakashi, Iruka, and the dogs were flopped in the living room, half asleep.

Pakkun yawned and stretched but didn't move from his position on the arm of the couch. "He's a better cook than you."

"That roast terryiaki chicken was the best," Bisuke agreed.

Guruko shook his head. "No the fried wontons were."

Shiba stretched out a paw and pushed Guruko off the back of the couch. "No it was the ginger drumsticks."

Growling Guruko clambered back up then deliberately turned around and stuck his ass towards Shiba. "Wontons."

"Oooh..." Uuhei's leg kicked as Iruka scratched behind her ear. "You _definitely_ need to keep him."

Laughing, Kakashi buried his face against Iruka's neck and laughed. "Don't worry, I intend to."

Iruka just chuckled and snuggled back against him.


	25. Gift Exchange

"Mm?" Kakashi blinked, sleep still clouding his brain.

"Kakashi..." Iruka whispered, still curled up against him.

"Huh? Wah?" Kakashi reached up with one hand and rubbed the sleep out his eyes, his thumb dipping below his hitai-ate in order to do so.

Iruka smiled, kissed him, and then pressed something into his hand. "Merry Christmas, even though it's almost over."

Kakashi opened his hand and stared at the object there, careful not to drop it. It was a pendant, a magatama. The chain and pendant both showed signs of wear. "What's this?"

"My dad gave it to my mom for luck. She was ANBU." Iruka smiled, a light blush creeping over his cheeks. "I've worn it ever since they died."

Propping himself up, Kakashi slipped it over his head. "Thank you." He furrowed his brow, thinking for a moment. "Stay here." He slipped off the couch and picked his way through the pile of dogs.

Despite the darkness it took him no time at all to find it. It was always in the same place. Kakashi closed his fingers around it then headed back into the other room. Sliding back onto the couch he took Iruka's hand and pressed it into the open palm. "Mm.  Minato-sensei gave it to me." 

Iruka stared at the kunai for a moment then back at Kakashi.

"This is where you're supposed to say thank you," Uuhei chided, laughing.

The other dogs erupted into barks of laughter.

"Nosy mutts." He didn't mean it and his tone was more amused than scolding.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Iruka chuckled then kissed him.


End file.
